


Young in the Head

by Amuly



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Bottom Tony, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Daddy Steve, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fireplaces, Floor Sex, Hand Jobs, Lap Sex, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roleplay, Spooning, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, little Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's in the mood for Steve to take care of him this evening, in a special sort of way. Steve is obliging (Daddy Kink roleplaying, Steve as the Daddy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young in the Head

The fire crackled in front of them as Steve fondled Tony absently. Tony's penis was heavy in his hand, not fully erect yet, just starting to show an interest in the proceedings. Steve rested his chin against Tony's shoulder as he looked into the fireplace, mind not altogether in the present. There were no bad guys to fight, no trouble brewing as far as he knew. Just a nice, relaxing evening with Tony, in his luxurious personal rooms in Avengers Tower.

Tony shifted back against Steve, the first sign that he himself was paying any attention to the proceedings. Steve figured his focus was more on the TV above the fireplace, on but muted, stock prices scrolling along the bottom of the screen as some analyst yammered away. Steve's fingers drifted down to cup at Tony's balls, rolling them, feeling their weight. He was shaved down there, skin baby-soft and absent of any coarse hairs.

A soft voice broke through Steve's lazy thoughts. “Are you going to diddle me tonight, Daddy?”

Steve's hand didn't stop moving, didn't give any indication that Tony had spoken. But in his head, Steve was switching gears. That's how Tony wanted tonight to go, so that's what Steve was going to give him. It was an easy enough shift to make.

Pressing his lips to Tony's shoulder, Steve murmured: “Yeah, daddy's going to diddle you tonight, Tony.”

Tony squirmed in his arms a little, bum worrying against Steve's mostly-flaccid penis in nervous anticipation.

“Do you want me to diddle you?” Tony asked, voice a nervous whimper.

Steve squeezed lightly at Tony's balls. “No, no. You just lie there and watch your TV show. Daddy will do all the work.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Tony whispered. He went still against Steve, except for his chest rising and falling with quick little breaths.

Steve moved his hand up to Tony's shaft, stroking it lightly as it continued to harden. After a moment Steve stopped, raising his hand up to Tony's mouth. “Lick Daddy's hand for me,” Steve prompted. Tony reached up with both hands, grabbing onto Steve's wrist and palm. He held Steve's hand carefully steady as his tongue darted out to lap at his fingertips.

Steve shifted against Tony, own penis starting to stir. He rolled his hips lazily against Tony's ass, knowing Tony would let him do anything to him right now, knowing Tony was completely compliant in whatever Steve wanted to use his body for. His erection grew, dick hardening against the smooth skin of Tony's ass.

“There you go. Good boy,” Steve praised Tony. “Get it nice and wet. Get every finger.”

Tony lapped at Steve's hand like a puppy, little darting licks that grew bolder by the second. His tongue roamed over every hill and valley of Steve's hand, making sure he got the grooves in between Steve's fingers and the backs of his knuckles.

Gently Steve nudged his index finger against Tony's lips. “Can you suck on them, now? Just a little?”

Tony nodded eagerly, lips parting to let Steve's finger in. “Be careful,” Steve warned. “They're big.”

Tony wriggled happily against Steve as he sucked on his finger, taking the whole thing like a big boy. Steve's mouth fell open as he removed his index finger from Tony's eager mouth and replaced it with his middle finger. “Good boy. You're fitting so much of them in there. That's so good.”

Once his hand was sloppy wet, Steve tugged it gently out of Tony's hands and returned it to Tony's erection. It was leaking now, getting itself wet. Steve's hand added to that, making his strokes nice and slick, easing the friction. Tony whimpered happily, squirming against Steve as he resumed his steady strokes.

Tony whispered something, something Steve didn't quite catch, even with his super-soldier hearing.

“What was that?” Steve asked. “Speak up.”

Tony squirmed for a moment, before whispering, only slightly louder: “I like it when you diddle me.”

Steve rubbed his erection meaningfully against Tony's ass, pressing it between the cheeks. “I like it, too,” he told Tony.

“It makes me feel funny,” Tony confided.

“Good funny or bad funny?”

A pause while Tony squirmed in Steve's arms. Steve's hand stilled in its movements, wondering if maybe Tony was going to request a stop to what they were doing tonight. But then Tony wriggled some more, hips stuttering forward against Steve's hand impatiently.

“Good-funny,” Tony confirmed.

Steve smiled against Tony's shoulder and started stroking again. “Well that's okay, then. It's supposed to feel funny. Good funny.”

Tony giggled happily when Steve swiped his thumb along Tony's slit, playing with his penis.

“I like the good-funny things you do to me,” Tony chattered on. Steve hid a smile against Tony's skin. He never could shut up, even when he was like this. “I like when you diddle me, and...”

Tony squirmed as his voice trailed off, an embarrassed squirm. Steve dropped fluttering kisses to Tony's shoulder. “Like what?” he prompted. “You can tell Daddy. I won't be mad.”

“Like...” Tony squirmed and squirmed, until finally he rolled over. Steve opened his arms to him, wrapping Tony up tight as he buried his heated face into Steve's neck. He mumbled something there, lips moving but words inaudible. Steve stroked his hands up and down Tony's back.

“Like what?” he asked again.

Tony lifted his head just enough so Steve could catch the mumbled words: “Like when you clean my button.”

Steve smiled down at Tony. He ran a hand through Tony's hair, smoothing it down, petting him soothingly. “You want me to lick your button tonight?” Steve asked, although he already knew the answer. Tony wouldn't have gone through the struggle of mentioning it if he didn't want it.

Shame-faced, Tony nodded. Then he pressed his face back into Steve's throat, hiding away. “'m sorry, Daddy,” he whimpered.

“Shh, shh. No, Tony. Don't say that. You're a good boy. You asked so nicely. Of course Daddy will lick your button if you want.”

Tony leaned back, peaking one eye up at Steve. “Because I'm a good boy?”

Steve leaned in and pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead. “Because you're my _best_ boy,” he promised. Tony trembled in his arms. “Now, lie down on your tummy for me.”

Tony scrambled to obey, bum waggling in the air invitingly as soon as he was face down. Steve stroked a hand down his back, taking in the way the olive tones of Tony's skin glowed in the light of the fireplace. “Comfortable?” he asked.

Tony nodded eagerly, hair flopping around. Steve smiled.

“Okay. Deep breath.”

Tony sucked in an exaggerated breath as Steve parted Tony's cheeks with both hands, revealing his anus. Steve's tongue darted out, lapping once against the puckered hole. Tony giggled, ass pressing back invitingly against Steve's face. Steve lapped at Tony a few more times, smiling as he squirmed and wriggled under his hands.

“You like that?”

“Yes, Daddy!” Tony squealed.

Steve lapped harder at Tony's hole, getting it soaking wet. He avoided pressing in with his tongue just yet, opting instead to wrap his lips around the hole and suck lightly, tonguing at the pucker as it opened and clenched, trying to tempt him inside. Above him, Tony giggled and whimpered, wiggling around the floor like a live wire, trapped in place only by Steve's hands.

Steve broke for air for a moment before diving back in, nuzzling his nose against Tony's hole and then lapping his tongue over it long, flat strokes. Tony's hole clenched and unclenched, seeking him out.

“Put it in, Daddy!” Tony begged. “Stop teasing!”

Steve lapped at Tony's hole a few more times before lifting his head. “Ask politely or I'll stop playing with your button altogether,” he chided.

Tony's squirming immediately settled down, his voice dropping in volume. “Sorry, Daddy. _Please_ do it, Daddy.”

“Do what?” Steve asked. He bit down gently on Tony's rump as he waited for his reply.

Tony whined, reluctantly to put words to something so naughty, Steve knew. More than anything, this is what he liked about when Tony got like this. Normally so vociferous in his requests, it was a rare treat to have him embarrassed, stammering, hesitant.

“Please... Please put you tongue in my hole, Daddy?”

“Alright. Since you asked so nicely.”

Adjusting his grip on Tony's ass, Steve dove between the parted cheeks to press his tongue inside Tony's hole. Tony cried out as he did, a whiney, high-pitched noise that had Steve's cock throbbing hard between his legs. Ignoring it, Steve lapped inside Tony's hot walls, thrusting his tongue in and out. Tony was a mess beneath him, crying and whining and squirming all around. Steve held him in place with big hands, eating him out relentlessly.

“Daddy, Daddy! Stop, Daddy!”

Steve pulled back to sit on his haunches, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he waited on Tony. Sprawled out on the floor, hair sticking to his damp forehead and body twitching with stimulation, Tony gasped a few deep breaths before he could speak.

“I feel funny, Daddy,” he explained after a moment.

Steve hid a grin, instead crawl across the floor so he was level with Tony's head. He stroked Tony's hair back, capturing all the fly aways and smoothing them down away from his face. “Good funny or bad funny?”

Tony wiggled and glanced up at Steve with one eye. “Funny-funny. Like... Like _bathroom_ funny.”

Steve nodded knowingly. “But we know what bathroom funny means, right?”

Tony hesitated, looking up at Steve still. “It means a good-funny is _coming_?”

Steve had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the innocent way Tony emphasized the word “coming”. The jerk. After taking a second to regain his composure, Steve nodded.

“That's right. That's my smart boy. Now come here: do you want to sit in Daddy's lap for the last part?”

Tony jumped up eagerly, crawling into Steve's lap all knees and elbows. His wiggling around brought his ass in direct contact with Steve's erection in a manner that was in no way accidental. Steve suffered in silence, Tony's tight ass rubbing against him pleasurably but not enough to get him off. Steve reached down between Tony's legs for his leaking penis, rolling the head against his palm before stroking down firmly. Tony's head tilted back against Steve's shoulder, and Steve rested his chin on Tony's.

“Does that feel good, Tony?” Steve asked as his hand pumped between Tony's legs.

Tony whimpered and nodded, features drawn tight in a precious, pained pout. “Yes, Daddy,” Tony breathed.

Steve worked his hand faster. “Does it feel like you're going to wet yourself soon?” Steve asked him.

Tony squirmed in his lap, rubbing his ass cruelly against Steve's dick, and whimpered. “Yes, Daddy. Gonna make myself all wet soon. Sorry, Daddy.”

“No, no. Don't be sorry.” Steve pressed a kiss to the side of Tony's neck, then his jaw, then his cheek. His fist kept pumping at Tony's erection down in his lap. “Daddy's very proud of you. Daddy's very proud when you make yourself all wet. Go on. You can do it.”

Tony's hands came down to grip at Steve's thighs, digging in tight. “I can't, Daddy,” Tony whimpered. His body was tensing, his hips tilting up. Steve pumped faster over the slippery hardness.

“Yes you can,” Steve reassured him. “My good boy. Go on. Let go for Daddy. It's okay. Daddy loves you.”

Tony came with a cry, head knocking back against Steve's shoulder, fingers digging hard into Steve's thighs, hips thrusting up into Steve's hand. Steve stroked him through it, whispering sweet nothings into Tony's ear, telling him “Good boy. Special boy. So good for Daddy.”

When Tony went limp in his arms, Steve waited an extra beat or two for him to come back to himself. Steve was hard and aching just beneath Tony's ass, which was still pressing back teasingly against him. Once Tony's breathing started to settle, Steve awkwardly gathered him up and laid him out on the floor. Then he slung a leg over Tony's chest, straddling him, and pointed his dick at Tony's face. It was his turn to get off: he'd taken good care of Tony. Now it was time for Steve to be selfish. Lazily Tony cracked one eye open, smirking at the sight before him.

“Daddy going to give me a treat?” he asked. His voice was back to normal, though: snark and sarcasm that was a hundred percent adult Tony Stark.

Steve stroked his dick hard and fast, desperate to get off after all the teasing he'd had to undergo tonight. “Daddy needs Tony to shut up and take his medicine,” he growled as he pumped.

Tony laughed beneath Steve. Then his eyes got sly and he opened his mouth coyly. “I'm a good boy,” Tony promised. “I'll drink up all Daddy's medicine if he wants.”

Steve came with a grunt, shooting himself over Tony's chin, lips, and cheeks. A few strings of come made it into Tony's mouth, which he lapped up and swallowed happily before seeking out the remainder with fingers and tongue. Steve bent down to kiss away the rest, hand still buried between his legs to jerk himself through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

When he was finished Steve groaned and slid his way down Tony's chest until he was resting comfortably, tucked up beneath Tony's chin. Tony's hand came up to wrap around his back and the two men lay there for a moment, heartbeats and breathing syncing as they both came down.

After a minute or two of quiet, Steve lifted his chin to look up at Tony. “You alright?”

Tony stretched big, hands above his head and torso lengthening beneath Steve. “Oh yeah. I'm just peachy,” he replied with a grin. Then he raised an eyebrow down at Steve. “Wanna hit the bed for round two?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “ _I_ could. I think the ship might have sailed on that for you, though.”

Tony gasped, mock-affronted. “I'll have you know I am still as spry and virile as a spring chick!”

Steve's incredulous look was apparently just as offensive as his words. Tony gasped again and smacked at him until Steve started laughing, then couldn't stop.

“Fine.” Pushing himself to his feet, Steve held down a hand for Tony, waggling it until he took it. He placed a kiss on Tony's nose once he was up. “We can head back to bed. And you can show me how young you really are.”

Tony sniffed and started stomping off in the direction of his bed. “At the very least I'm young at heart!” he called back.

“More like young in the head,” Steve grumbled as he set off to follow Tony.

“I heard that!”

 


End file.
